The University of Miami?s Division of Adolescent Medicine seeks membership in the proposed Adolescent Medicine Trials Network (ATN)for HIV/AIDS Interventions. With worldwide data demonstrating increasing numbers of young people with HIV infection, it will be important to continue efforts at discerning unique characteristics of the infection in young people, including their reactions to it; searching for improved treatments, including factors correlated with better adherence patterns; studying behaviors that are identified to put young people at risk for HIV infection, and then addressing how to change them; developing other effective prevention strategies including vaccination; and, ultimately, discovering the cure for this devastating process. A research agenda would be designed subsequent to the establishment of the ATN. This entity likely would operate in cooperation and collaboration with other NIH related efforts regarding lily infection.